


Getting the Call

by Geonn



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The call doesn't come every night, but when it does Kalinda always seems to expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Call

That night she doesn't go to the bar, and she doesn't call any of her hookups to see if they want to get together. She just picks up some food and eats at the counter in her kitchen with her phone next to her plate. When the call finally does come, she puts down her fork and wiped her lips with a napkin before answering. She doesn't bother to check the screen as she answers, looking across her apartment to the skyline outside the window. "This is Kalinda," she says, just in case she's wrong. When there's no reply, she slips off her stool and walks into the living room.

"I was hoping it would be you. I know you had a really rough day today. Do you want to come over?" Silence. She always makes the offer, and it's never been accepted. After a moment she inhales slowly. "All right. I'm at home, sitting on the edge of my sofa. I've taken off my boots and stockings so I'm barefoot. Do you remember what I was wearing today at work?" She smiles. "Of course you do. You always remember, don't you, Alicia?"

A slight gasp when she says her name, a small acknowledgement that they both know what's happening. Kalinda slides her hand over her knee, leaning forward slightly so reach closer to her ankle before sliding her fingers back up. 

"I was in that scoop-collar black blouse under a leather vest. I saw you looking at me. What were you focusing on? My cleavage, or my legs? Maybe my ass in this skirt? I remember the first time I wore it. You said how... good... I looked. I loved to know you were looking. I started dressing for you. Watching your reactions, seeing what worked and what didn't. I was your dollie, even if you didn't realize it. So you don't have to feel guilty or ashamed for how you feel. I made it easy for you.

"So why don't you lie back in your bed, prop yourself up on your pillows, and do what I tell you. That way you don't have to feel like you're doing anything wrong. You're just following directions. So I want you to bring up the hand that isn't holding the phone and unbutton your blouse." She closes her eyes and remembers the red blouse and black skirt Alicia was wearing that day. "But don't take it off. Just leave it draped open to expose your bra. Is it black?" A sharp intake of air and Kalinda smiles, her eyes still closed. "I thought so. I look at you, too. I look at you a lot." She runs her finger along the scoop neck of her blouse, brushing it into her cleavage before moving up to her neck. "Do you like that I look at you? That I notice your clothes, or the way your hair falls on your cheek when you're concentrating? I think you do. I think that's why you call me. Our eyes meet and we both know what we've been doing. I know you would never act on it, but I would. If you gave me any indication, I would close your office door and shut the blinds, and I would do such things to you, Alicia...

"Lift up your skirt. Nice and high, around your waist. I want to give you room to spread your legs wide. I want you to spread them for me, Alicia, and I want you to stroke your thigh. Not all the way up. Just high enough to tease yourself." She mimics her instructions on her own leg, bending her knees outward so that her skirt rides up. She lifts her hips and pulls her skirt out of the way. "I'm slipping my hand between my legs. I want you to do that same, Alicia."

So quietly it might almost have just been the furnace clicking on, she hears, "Ohh..." on the other end of the line. Kalinda stretches out on the couch, putting her feet up and closing her eyes as she imagines Alicia next to her. She flexes her wrist and extends her middle finger, pressing it against her self before she begins to move her hand in a slow circle. She is soon breathing heavily, making sure that Alicia can hear every exhale.

"Are you touching yourself?" The breathing in her ear becomes louder, the sounds occasionally punctuated by whimpers. "Alicia... I wish you wouldn't look at this as something shameful to be hidden. Do you realize how amazing we could be together? The things I would do to you if you'd only let me." She extends her pinkie and bites down on it, grunting as her other hand presses harder against herself. The material of her panties rubs against her clit, and she grunts into the phone speaker.

"And the things I'd let you do to me, Alicia. That's what you want, isn't it? You want permission to have your way with me?" She drops her voice to a whisper. "I'd grant it. Not just to anyone, but to you. I'd surrender myself to you, Alicia, and give in to your dominance. I'd let you take me and use me." She doesn't point out that she's basically being used as a sex toy for these calls; she doesn't want to make Alicia feel any guiltier than she already does.

"But I will settle for this. Because a little is better than nothing. And right now, Alicia, I want you to come for me. Come for me, Alicia." She wets her lips. "I want to hear it. I need to know you're coming." The sounds travel across town between their phones, and Kalinda squeezes her eyes shut as she tries to imagine the scene: Alicia Florrick, always so put-together, unraveling in front of her. Porcelain skin and dark underwear, pink lips pursed around two fingers as she thrusts them into herself. Kalinda pushes her own underwear aside and uses her middle finger, grunting Alicia's name as she tightens around herself.

"Kalinda."

She doesn't comment on the silence being broken. She knows it was inadvertent and that Alicia would be embarrassed if she brings it up. So she quietly accepts the victory and continues to thrust.

"I'm coming for you, Alicia. Are you coming for me?" She moans and closes her thighs around her hand, crying out louder than she would if she didn't have an audience. Her voice mingles with Alicia's as they finish together. Kalinda swallows hard as she sags on the couch cushions, still mostly dressed if a little disheveled. She wonders how naked Alicia has really gotten, if she actually started out in her work clothes or if she is only in a towel and fresh from the shower. What she wouldn't give to know the answer.

Alicia exhales next to the phone speaker, the tremor in the sound telling Kalinda everything she really needs to know. She smiles and opens her eyes to look at the ceiling.

"You're welcome."

She disconnects before the silence stretches on too long and makes leaving awkward. After a bit of afterglow she gets up, straightens her clothes, and walks to the bathroom for a shower. She makes it a cold one, ducking her head under the downpour and filling her mind with thoughts of Alicia. She touches herself again and this time comes quietly, her face twisted in what might have been mistaken as a mask of anger. She curls her toes on the slick surface of the tub and holds her hand under the water to wash away the evidence of what she'd done.

She pads naked into the bedroom and pulls back the covers, resting one knee on the mattress just as she hears the buzz of the doorbell. She tenses warily, staring into the other room before she puts her foot back on the floor. How long would it take Alicia to get here from her apartment? How long was she in the shower? She stands in front of the door and then puts her hands on either side of the peephole, crossing her feet at the ankles as she checks to see who her visitor is.

There will be consequences. Things will change if she opens the door. She hesitates and then drops her hand to the knob. She rocks back on her heels and opens the door, still naked and wet from the shower. Her guest gasps at the sight but Kalinda remains casual as she gestures.

"Would you like to come in, Alicia?"

She hesitates on the threshold. But then she nods, and a moment later Kalinda shuts the door behind her.


End file.
